Star Wars Episode I: A Fragile Peace (First Draft)
by TyDye15
Summary: (Alternate Prequel Timeline) The Galactic Republic is in chaos. The Empire of Alderaan and its supporters demand rights to colonizing the outer rim planets, Chancellor Valorum vehemently rejects their demands. The Jedi struggle to maintain this fragile peace between the Galactic Republic and the Empire of Alderaan. Meanwhile, Anakin and Owen know little of what lies ahead for them.
1. Tension

**STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE I: A FRAGILE PEACE**

The GALACTIC REPUBLIC is ensnared in bitter tensions between the Empires of Alderaan, Mandalore, Correlia and the Republic itself. The Empires express interest on expanding into TATOOINE.

CHANCELLOR VALORUM and the Galactic Senate vehemently reject their proposals of expansion, upsetting the Emperors. The JEDI ORDER desperately struggles to ease the tensions between the Imperial powers and the Republic.

The remainder of the Galactic Republic lives in fear of the expansive Empire while the Jedi are scattered about along with the Armies of the Republic stationed near the Mid Rim of the Galaxy. The question remains whether the Jedi's efforts will be put in vain…

* * *

Spiraling in the core systems of the galaxy is a bright sapphire coated in marble white that doesn't appear to be just the clouds of the planet, but the terrain as well. Above the seemly paradise however, an ominous presence in the form of a dark ship soars from the darkness of space. The ship descends down into the planet's atmosphere with its jagged wings and gnarled up design contrasting the natural beauty surrounding. This ship violates the planet as it penetrates the white clouds in a fury blaze only to cool off in a large ball of steam.

To the naked eye of soldiers though, this ship appears to be another meteorite as they observe the night shrouded valleys of Alderaan. A young eager soldier looks over to his superior asking, "Should I report that?"

The enlisted superior looks over shrugging in the tower balcony, "It's just another meteor,lad."

Within one of the towering spires sleek like the icon of futuristic paradise in addition to the surrounding terrain, elaborately dressed diplomats are gathered around a brightly lit room. Above the ball room floor is floating white discs. Outside of this spire, the diamond-lit sky is occupied by convoys of traffic. Wherever there isn't an open window, a stain glass window reflects to Alderaan's visitors its dedication and admiration for piety, a devotion to a higher power.

Towards one end of the ballroom sits many of the diplomats at a table with an Alderaanian Governor telling stories causing riots of laughter.

"So I told the General to report when his troops can shoot the broadside of a Sandcrawler."

While the various diplomats and governors laugh and chat jovially, their personal security stands stoically observing everything in the room, though oblivious they are to their fate.

Meanwhile, towards the base of the spire, Alderaan Royal Guard stands outside of the gate of the spire in the midst of the city armed with spears that seems to have an electrified metal blade. One of the guards requests guests for invitations while the other remains alert. The crowds eventually shrunk to where the guards were just watching an empty city in the cold. One figure in dark approaches them slowly, staring at them through a silver mask with ancient carvings of a sophisticated yet aggressive culture.

One of the guards demand, "Mask off."

The figure doesn't even acknowledge his order and it takes no time for two bodies to fall to the ground, a red lightsaber burning in the cold winter air. The figure observes his work and proceeds into the spire.

At the ballroom, everyone else carries on oblivious to the events below. However, they soon find out as cacophony of blaster fire, lightsaber hums and screaming echoes throughout the ballroom. The stoic security would jump into action if they weren't already being chopped down by the assailant or tossed across the room. More security rushes to the aid of the diplomats only to have a floating chandelier collapse on them as the assassin reaches out to the Force for this destruction. One guard rushes up to raise his pistol shooting frantically at the assassin, he raises his own hand to absorb blaster fire. After a few shots though, the pistol flies out of the guard's hand and a red lightsaber flies into the guard's stomach sticking out of his back. The assassin retrieves his saber and turns around towards a mob of trembling diplomats.

One of them approaches the assassin, "Mercy please."

The assassin grabs the woman's neck and with a sickening pop he drops a lifeless corpse onto the ground waving his lightsaber towards the other diplomats.

* * *

Coruscant, a city planet that harbors a variety of commerce, culture and infamously politics. The Galactic Senate is a large mushroom shaped piece of architecture that blends both the antiquity of the Galactic Republic along with the rapidly modernizing galaxy.

Inside of this building is a grand arena with pods surrounding a large podium and behind the podium is a deck with various staff members including Grand Master Yoda, General Dooku, Admiral Tarkin and various secretaries of the government's departments. Standing at the Podium is Chancellor Valorum staring stoically into the face of Emperor Amidala of the Alderaanian Empire.

"This is an outrage, Chancellor. I demand answers!"

The Chancellor answers, "We already gave you an answer, your Majesty! We are investigating the Jedi Order to see who did it!"

The Emperor shouts, "You mean to tell me that some other order of warriors bears lightsabers and use the Force, then please enlighten me, Chancellor!"

Yoda climbs out of his seat and approaches the podium, the Chancellor nods towards the Grand Master as he uses the Force to leap on top of the podium and he leans onto his cane.

"Your Majesty." He bows

The Emperor nods politely, "Master Jedi."

"My condolences, I extend to you and your people. A rogue, this individual is. Of the reasons, I know not. But clear your mind, you must, or chaos will ensue."

"You expect me to believe that you're not the Chancellor's puppet?! That you haven't sent an assassin!"

"Assassins, we are not! It is not wise to use such means as a solution."

He sneers, "Are you speaking from experience, Master Jedi?"

The crowds murmur and it gets louder and more thunderous to where a larger alien shouts, "Order!"

The Senate quiets down and Yoda stares into the Emperor's eyes, "Blinded by grief, I will say. I conclude my statement."

The small alien then leaps towards the platform allowing the Chancellor to take over again.

He stands up, "We're having the Jedi Order investigated, your Majesty, is there anymore you demand from us?"

Emperor Amidala crosses his arms, "No Chancellor…in fact, there is nothing more the Republic can do for me or my people. I guess, we're on our own, Chancellor."

The Chancellor sternly states, "An act of secession means treason, Emperor!"

"I didn't say I was declaring war, Chancellor. You might want to choose your words carefully."

During this conversation, Yoda rubs his temples and experiences something of a migraine. Tarkin merely sneers at the small alien while Dooku kneels down.

"Master Yoda, are you alright?"

He sighs, "Yes General, just old age it is…"

Yoda groans as he gets back in his seat, knowing full well that Darkness was on the rise again well in his lifetime.


	2. Shooting Womp Rats

In the space of Correllia, various ships of white and angular variety are gathered around heading towards a certain direction, a fleet. One of the ships resembling a large amphibious creature has a bridge manned by the frog-like creatures called Nemoidians. Admiral Organa stands with his arms behind his back in communication with the Emperor of Alderaan.

"Admiral…it's essential that you avoid Republic Vessels at all costs. No witnesses are to know of our plan in the Outer Rim. I must emphasize Tatooine's importance in the oncoming war."

"Well understood, Your Majesty. You can call Tatooine ours soon enough."

With the Admiral's bow, the Emperor cuts off the transmission. The fleet proceeds to fly into hyperspace, just in time before a Republic Diplomatic cruiser exits hyperspace.

* * *

Tatooine, a brown orb with two suns baking all of its dusty matter where its inhabitants just learn to cope with it, including Anakin Skywalker and Owen Lars. One method of coping with the barren land is flying a large T-Wing vessel through a tiny canyon blasting away at womp rats no wider than 2 meters.

Beggar's Canyon is a large complex of tower mounds of earth infested by the womp rats…key word infested…no longer as the vessel soars through like a predator using its long talons to vaporize the rodents.

Inside of this vessel is an excited howling teenager adjacent to a frightened teenager.

He smirks, "What's wrong, Owen?"

"I've seen a Nemoidian pilot better than this!"

"Are we dead though?" He laughs

"Not yet!"

Many a womp rat succumb to the red blaster fire raining down. Focusing on the charred rodents, Owen presses himself against the seat just to imagine he was on the ground again.

"Anakin, the canyon!"

With a roll of his eyes, he sneers, "Do I hear a backseat pilot?"

"Anakin, the canyon wall!"

He sighs annoyed, "I got it!"

Owen presses himself harder against the seat as if it would preserve his life in the case of a crash. However his cursing was just to comfort his lack of mental stability in this situation, "Kriff, kriff, kriff!"

Anakin releases another wave of blaster bolts along with some improvised torpedoes into the rat hole, having it combust into flames, causing a colony of rats to scurry out screaming as they're burning. Meanwhile Anakin pulls the T-Wing up just in time to avoid crashing into the canyon wall as Owen feared. He then flies the vessel steadily into the air laughing.

"You're looking a little green, Owen."

"I'd hit you if you weren't flying."

Once again Anakin rolls his eyes, but then he almost gets clipped by a speeding fighter.

"For crying out loud, Anakin!"

Annoyed, Anakin snaps, "It wasn't my fault, Owen!"

However their bickering comes to a pause as they witness a fleet of Military class ships touch down onto the surface with fighters coming in swarms.

Owen asks, "The Republic?"

Green lasers zoom past the aircraft forcing Anakin to push the pilot's stick down towards one of the canyon complexes, "I don't think the Republic does that, Owen!"

Green blaster fire manages to miss before he finally flies under a canyon bridge. Owen looks out his window to see an arrow shaped Starfighter get clipped by the canyon bridge and crash down into the ravine.

Owen woots, "We lost him!"

Anakin snarls, "It's an Army, Owen."

"Oh, crap."

And speaking of the devil, more fighters were in hot pursuit of Anakin through the canyon, blasting away. Anakin takes a left turn in a divide, one fighter mistakes and takes a right while the second fighter is too delayed in decision making and doesn't turn in time to crash into the canyon divide. Anakin dives when green blaster fire bounces off his ship's wing.

Anakin curses, "Damn Sandpeople!"

The Tusken Raiders hoot and holler enough to catch the attention of a passing by fighter and unfortunately for them another fighter slows down just enough to drop a load of proton bombs onto their encampment on top of the canyon. This unfortunately causes the cave Anakin is flying towards to be a hazardous zone.

Owen screams, "You're not flying into there, are you?!"

"They'd be crazy to follow us."

The T-Wing narrowly avoids a falling boulder only to fly into a sheet of dust even when Anakin turns on the lights. Falling pebbles and boulders are the forecast for the collapsing cave they're flying into.

"Anakin, there's a bigger chance of a Hutt losing weight than navigating this cave."

Frustrated Anakin replies, "Oh, now you tell me!"

He takes his frustration not only in snarky remarks, but as well as blaster fire into incoming boulders or things the T-Wing wouldn't be able to handle. Anakin rounds the corridor of the cave to see a large moving brown mass from the ground and earthquakes didn't happen…boulders didn't roar like monsters.

Owen recognizes the phenomenon, "Rancor!"

The monstrosity swings its arm up while Anakin just dives under its swing to thrust the vessel forward through the collapsing cave and an angry, vicious behemoth on their tail. If their life didn't have many years, their short amount of years indeed are full of life. Then finally he sees a dangerously bright amount of light as he shoots out of the cave out of the grip of the Rancor that had piles of boulders bury it, smashing its head.

After escaping the canyon complex Anakin flies the vessel close to the ground and towards a white silhouette of a city.

Owen asks, "Anakin, where are we going?"

"To Anchorhead!"


	3. The Invasion

Over the blue planet of Mandolore orbits Hunter Space Station, with much traffic coming in and out of the station with primarily military grade spacecraft, not an uncommon site in the Militaristic regime of the Mandolorians.

Within a room of this station is a meeting room that appears to be in the heart of the station, isolated from any eavesdropping or assassination attempts. Several officers from the Mandolorian, Alderaanian and Correllian Militaries are gathered around the table, the Mandolorians in their grey, bare Military dress while Alderaan bears flashy medals and commendations. The Correllians were somewhere in the middle, olive drab uniforms with some trimming and brass buttons but not as many medals as the Alderaanians would boast.

The Mandolorians were presenting a schematic of an attack plan that lead ships to the capital of Coruscant.

"I say we gather our forces in their might and strike the Republic in their very homes."

Admiral Organa sighs clearly inclined to dismiss the plan, "And what tactical advantage would that serve us, General?"

"We would strike fear into the Republic citizens and they would lose faith in their Republic."

However a voice joins in, "That's not necessary. The people have already lost confidence in the Jedi Order."

A bearded officer, Count Dooku walks into the room in his maroon Military Drab with few metals on his chest.

The Mandolorian asks, "With all due respect, Count, but what does that have to do with the war?"

"The Jedi stand as the symbol of the Republic, my friend. The Jedi are the ones who fought the Sith for so long to protect the people's liberty. The Jedi serve as the guardians of peace and justice…if that image falls, so does the Republic."

Admiral Organa leans back in his chair, "Can I ask how exactly this would work?"

"His Majesty claims that the Jedi have sent assassins into Alderaan. If the people believe this to be true, not only will the Jedi lose the people's trust, the Government who endorses the Jedi will lose the people's trust then they will revolt and form a new government and in their time of chaos…we can strike."

Admiral Organa nods, "Very well, but here is the plan that the Emperors agreed on for now. We take Tatooine and we work our way around the Outer Rim. If Count Dooku's theory is correct, by the time the people realize what the Republic allowed us to do in their time of sloth, anarchy ensues, the Jedi Order is no more and we will emplace the rightful rulers into power, which we agree will be Alderaan."

Everyone else nods in agreement and the Admiral turns to Dooku, "Speaking of the Republic, have you brought the schematics of the battle station?"

"I'm having it shipped to Korriban as we speak."

* * *

Within the red planet of Korriban, a Republic shuttle comes out of hyperspace with two plane shaped fighters escorting the shuttle with its wings extended. The group touches down onto a desert planet near what appears to an abandoned temple. Armed Republic soldiers deploy from the ship taking positions to ensure the security of the landing site. The fighters land having the pilots join the officer as his personal body guard. The officer in his blue dress uniform looks around until he finds a shrouded figure approaching them.

"And you're the agent?"

The figure doesn't answer for a while, then he says through the mask muffling his speech, but not enough to be misheard, "What are your orders, Captain?"

"I'm not inclined to answer that."

Suddenly the ships explode, first the two fighters then the shuttle, killing everyone, except the Captain. The captain lays in the rubble with bodies surrounding him. He looks up in a daze to see one of the soldiers get chopped down by a lightsaber…a red lightsaber. The figure then approaches the captain and grabs him by his neck, a metallic, monstrous gauntlet on the figure's hand.

"Where are the plans they've sent you?"

"Go to Hell, scum."

The figure stares intently into the eyes of the officer through his mask, and the Captain could see yellow eyes from the mask as if a creature lived in that skin, walking among civilization.

"That was easy…you're not very strong minded, sir." And with that the Captain goes limp with a sickening pop.

The figure reaches into the Captain's utility belt and pulls out a small cylinder and pockets it in his own. He tosses the body into the burning debris, leaving the burying of the wreckage to the constant sand storm surrounding everything.

* * *

Within the planet of Tatooine, they fly the ship into Anchorhead leaping out of the ship. Anakin is running one way while Owen is running the other.

Anakin screams, "You get your stuff, I'll get my mom!"

The young man sprints towards the two story adobe building. He runs up the stairs and into their small quarters to see his middle aged, but sickly mother. She's sitting up in bed and smiles, "Annie, I'm so glad you're home…"

"Mom, we have to get moving."

She tries to explain, "Annie, there's something I have to tell you."

"It has to wait, Mom!" He starts packing his bags.

"Annie, please slow down and listen."

He looks into his mother's eyes, "Mom, please, we have to get moving, we're being invaded!"

His mom looks back at him, "Anakin, please…sit down."

He sighs, "Mom, I don't have…"

With a kind tone she begs, "Anakin…"

He wants to fight, but her kindness overwhelms his instinct of panic and he immediately sits down next to her in bed, tears are flowing down her face.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Annie, I visited the doctor today." Tears were starting to dry up.

His eyes watered as if he knew what was going to happen before, "Did they ever find a cure?"

She reaches out to caress her son's face and she nods, "There wasn't anything they could have done, and my time is up today, I can feel it."

He reaches out to caress his mother, "No, don't talk like that, you're coming with me."

"Annie, I'm tired and I have to rest." She lays her head back closing her eyes.

Anakin whimpers and he asks, "Mom, what am I going to do without you?"

"Anakin…I've lived my life. You have to go live yours."

Anakin tries to reply, "Mom I…"

It was useless though, and she lays her head back, her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and life immediately left her body…he could feel it. Inside, he could feel the sudden peace, the serenity in her body, but he had his own grief even if that feeling was there.

He continues to stroke his mom's face, "No mom…please…wake up."

It would take a lot to even phase the young man, but even the strongest of men who knew their mother in a loving way are not going to go out quiet. He sobs holding his mother's limp hand and he says between quiet sobs, "Mom...please."

Behind Anakin, Owen runs up fixing to yell for Anakin to hurry up he just stares, "Anakin?"

The mourning young man ignores his friend, continuing to cry for his mother. Owen just turns around quietly and goes downstairs to wait for a bit and it seems that even time itself stops allowing Anakin the moment of grief. Bombs went off in the background, sirens rang throughout the city but nothing seems to faze the young man looking at the lifeless corpse of what was once his mother.

He finally packs his personal belongings and heads out with just a duffle bag, Owen priming the T-Wing for launch. Anakin runs up the ship's ramps, "Hit it, Owen!"

The landing pads lifting up into the ship, it ascends narrowly avoiding the various skyscrapers about the city. No fighter acknowledges the T-Wing as they're busy with the city's militia of fighters launching into the sky.

Owen says, "There's a smuggler I know in Mos Eisley that could potentially take us out of here."

Anakin nods remaining silent for the whole trip. He lets his mom's last words bounce around in his head.

Finally after a while he sighs, "She was the only reason I stayed here. I don't know why I thought there was hope for her here.

Owen remains silent, not really having much to comment except for what everyone knows.

"Tatooine's not exactly known for its doctors."

He nods, "My mom knew it somehow..."

"She always had a way of that. Sometimes I wonder if you got it from her, with your piloting and all."

Anakin allows a small smile to escape, "Thanks Owen, for being there."

Owen smiles back while piloting, "No problem…you're like a brother to me."

The two bask in their moment of friendship as they reach their destination as the T-Wing makes its way towards the cityscape of Tatooine, with incoming and outgoing traffic of ships despite what's happening miles away.

* * *

Anchorhead is a city now becoming slowly under the control of the Imperial Troops, desert camouflage fatigues and armor wandering around the city by the masses. One shuttle lands towards the end of the city that's designed like a private yacht. It lands having two soldiers coming out and watching around for any rogues or attacking soldiers while Count Dooku comes out.

One officer approaches him saluting, Dooku returns the salute, "So the city is secure?"

"Yes, sir. There are small pockets of militia along the Jundland Wastes and the Dune Sea; some negotiation with the Hutts can guarantee our men some rest and time to secure our position."

The Count nods, "As reluctant as I am to trust them, I do see your point. See to that it is done."

"Sir, does the Republic know you're here?"

"They'll soon notice my absence."


	4. Escaping Tatooine

In the city of Mos Eisley, Anakin and Owen are in one of the docking bays discussing with a small Jawa about payment.

"We're offering for no less than 15,000 Republic Credits." Anakin says with his arms crossed.

The Jawa bickers in its native tongue.

Owen snaps, "We paid 35,000 for it brand new, now you can take it as it is or we can find business with another."

The Jawa reluctantly digs into its purse handing Anakin some metallic coin like currency. Anakin pockets some of the money while giving the rest to Owen.

"Little rodent haggled 5,000 credits out of us."

Owen sighs, "You know how they are."

"He's lucky I didn't choke him and steal the money there."

"Anakin, is that really your answer to things."

The teen rolls his eyes, "It's Mos Eisley, nobody cares about a dead Jawa."

Owen nods, "Alright, that's the place there Anakin. I just got a message from Errol Darklighter."

Anakin laughs making Owen annoyed, "What?"

"That doesn't even sound like a real name."

"Oh and Skywalker is so much better."

He sighs, "Point taken. How are you going to find him?"

"He has a spot he sits at."

"Sounds like you come here often."

"Well, whenever I was trying to find information on a Moisture Farm, this is where the Department of Agriculture is."

Anakin stares incredulously at Owen, "A Moisture Farm? You mean with the Vapor Collectors."

"Yeah, it's a decent way to make a living on this rock."

"Owen, isn't more to life than just watching a machine collect water from the driest place in the galaxy?"

He sneers, "Well you know what, Anakin, it's not like we'll be staying here to do that anyway. So just shut up and go with the flow, alright."

He raises his hands up in sarcastic defense, "Yes, your majesty."

The two look around the cantina full of strange creatures. The two teens are obviously not from the city as they look on in fascination. Anakin notices Owen's perplexed glance and he asks, "You've been here, before right?"

"I said I've been to Mos Eisley…I didn't say I came here."

"After you, then."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

The two proceed into the bar at the strangest collection of creatures, if one wanted to see 90 % of the galaxy, this would probably be a promising prospect. They look to the bar, then finally they proceed across the bar when Anakin gets stopped by a green skinned Rodian.

The alien speaks Huttese, _"I don't like your kind."_

Anakin replies in just as fluent Huttese, _"My kind?"_

 _"You humans think you own everything you set foot in. You'll receive no such treatment from myself or any patron in here."_

In a moment, Anakin is looking into the barrel of a blaster and this would normally be the moment of receiving blaster fire. However he doesn't, he also sees the weapon lowered, but still pointed at his stomach. He looks to the alien to see a blaster pointed at his head with the blaster in the hand of a tanned, rugged man dressed in a long leather trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat, a moustache.

He speaks in Huttese, _"You're going to find a hole in your chest if you keep pointing blasters at people."_

The Rodian lowers his own blaster holstering his weapon. The man speaks to Anakin in Basic, "So you're the infamous Anakin Skywalker, already finding trouble."

"He pointed the blaster at me."

The man laughs, "I like him already. I'm Errol Darklighter, captain of the Starkiller. There's better models, but she's got it where it counts, kid."

Then he looks over at Anakin's friend, "So Owen, about that fee."

He's just about to take his pouch out when Errol stops him, "Not in here, too many eyes."

Everyone nods as they proceed out of the cantina, "So you just caught me before I was leaving off to Coruscant, lucky time too. I wasn't probably coming back here for a really long time."

Anakin remarks, "I wouldn't blame you."

"Oh good, someone to share my hate of this planet with. It can get boring talking to a droid all day, though he can be a handful."

The two look at the man in curiosity, Anakin speaks, "How's a droid hard to manage?"

The man laughs, "You just wait."

* * *

Everyone proceeds into Docking Bay 94 to see a circular ship that looks as if it's ready to fall apart at any moment. The ship has clearly seen some time and action that even the wild parts of Tatooine couldn't even offer.

Anakin sneers, "You flew in that thing?"

Owen punches Anakin's arm the two looking at each other in annoyance. The smuggler smirks, "Are you two brothers or something?"

Owen sighs, "Don't even get me started."

Errol calls out to his ship, "R2, you got the ship ready?"

Rude, erratic beeping replies, the attitude and venom in the tone is detected even by bystanders who don't normally communicate with astromech droids.

Errol laughs, "Cool it, R2, we have company. Try to be more friendly."

The three walk up to see a droid occupied by a control panel, "Owen, Anakin, meet R2-D2. He's a quirky one, but he saved me several times."

The droid chirps a friendly tone towards the two. Anakin squats down checking the droid out, "I've never seen one of these."

R2 beeps some tones making Errol laugh, "He says take a picture, it lasts longer."

Anakin rolls his eyes, "How'd you get a droid to be…like he is."

Errol enters the cockpit of the ship to check out the status of the ship, "Well normally, people will update and wipe the memories of their droids to keep them like a normal droid would. I couldn't always afford that, and I liked the way he remembered how to fix the ship and navigation routes, so I saw no need to really update him. He's still pretty handy even without what the factory would recommend."

The droid rolls in projecting a raspberry at the factory recommendation comment. Anakin looks over, "So basically memory gives him a personality."

He shrugs, "I don't really know, but I wouldn't change a thing about him."

R2 beeps affectionately settling in his slot towards the back of the ship.

"Although, I would like somebody to beat at chess."

The droid seems to laugh in his tones of beeps and whistles.

"Everything's good, Artoo?"

The droid chirps confirmatively. "Strap yourselves in, we're about to take off."

The ship levitates out of the docking bay and flies away from the sandy surface of Tatooine.

Owen looks over at Anakin as they lift off, "What if there's a blockade?"

Errol waves his hand dismissively, "I've outran about every form of Military security. This should be no problem."

Anakin looks around fascinated by space surrounding, the clear blue skies of Tatooine disappearing, being replaced by the vast blackness and stars of space. Green laser cannon fire bypasses the Starkiller.

A crackled voice transmission shouts, "Outgoing ship, identify yourself and shut down your engines!"

Errol pushes the throttle forward doing a barrel roll and nose diving towards the planet's surface. Arrow shaped fighters are in pursuit heading towards the Starkiller, not before succumbing to the ship's wave of cannon fire from the bow of the ship in a display of fire and hot shrapnel. The Starkiller then pulls up just to see a white Correllian Corvette heading towards them. The ship pulls down under the belly of the larger pursuer.

"Artoo, fire into the ship above us now!"

The droid beeps and controls a cannon on the top of the frigate to fire into the belly of the ship. The ship rumbles shaking its crew.

* * *

In the bridge of an Alderaanian Star Destroyer, a Nemoidian approaches Admiral Organa who his arms crossed behind his back.

Without taking his intent stare of the brown planet in front, he asks, "What is it?"

"We have a damaged Corvette and a ship is escaping at this present moment."

The Admiral turns towards the slimy alien and he yells, "Then capture it, immediately!"

The alien turns away, causing the officer to scoff in annoyance, "Filthy creatures."

* * *

The Starkiller zooms past the various Star Destroyers with fighters fast in pursuit. The frigate speeds towards the broadside of one of the ships.

"Captain." Owen says.

Errol snarls, "I see it!"

The teens remain silent, even Anakin is frightened to this point. The ship speeds its way towards the Star Destroyer and finally barrel rolls its way above the hull, the fighters behind them going too fast to do anything before they crash into the ship.

Errol screams, "Artoo, punch it!"

And that's when the Starkiller goes into hyperspace, disappearing altogether.

* * *

The Nemoidian approaches the Admiral who sighs, "They've escaped."

"My apologies, sir. It will not happen again."

He looks down at the Nemoidian bowing apologetically, "You're right…it won't. Jango."

The alien looks back to meet the end of a blaster and immediately a blaster bolt through the skull. An armored Mandolorian draws his blaster pistol into his holster approaching the Admiral.

"I'll find that ship before it reaches Republic space, Admiral."


	5. On the Run

The rest of the crew goes towards the back where Anakin just leans his head back against the seat while Owen is engaged in an intense game of chess with R2-D2.

"Well, so far nothing tracked us and we're still in hyperspace. Told you guys that was nothing."

He looks around with Anakin starting to fall asleep, Owen moving another piece. Artoo chirps happily as he moves a piece to destroy Owen's.

"You hustled me."

The droid chuckles causing Errol to chuckle, "I told you that droid's good."

"I think he cheated."

The droid barks at Owen in a harsh tone making Errol raise his voice slightly, "Cool it, Artoo, not everyone's comfortable with losing."

Loud beeping summons Errol and Artoo to the cockpit with Owen joining behind them, Anakin starting to wake up and gradually following everyone.

Errol looks stumped looking at his controls, "Ummm…we may be in trouble."

Owen panics, "Why?"

"We weren't supposed to get off here."

The Starkiller floats about in space, "Artoo, rev up the engines."

The droid beeps back, "What do you mean the engines are stalled? Try again!"

The droid replies in a code of beeps, "Damn…that means someone used an ion cannon. Artoo, activate the scanners."

Anakin points towards the windshield of the cockpit, "Actually, Captain, you might just want to look there."

Everyone turns their heads towards the direction Anakin is pointing and it's a large arrow-shaped ship with maroon markings all over the ship.

Errol sighs, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Errol is pleading, "Look, I was taking these passengers to Coruscant. I had no idea of what was happening."

Admiral Tarkin scoffs, "Clearly you're a smuggler heading to Coruscant. Why?"

A soldier in white armor approaches the Admiral saluting in, "Yes, Captain?"

"The men searched the ship and found nothing but an astromech droid and several illegal modifications."

"Well then…clearly the package is somewhere in the capital, and we have a traitor in our midst."

"It's most unwise to jump to conclusions, Admiral."

The Admiral turns glaring at a long haired Jedi in robes with facial hair accompanied by a short haired Padawan in the same outfit as the eldest Jedi.

"Well then, what's your suggestion, Jedi?"

"I'll talk with them."

The Admiral crosses his arms, "Why should I trust you?"

"Have I given you a reason not to?"

The Admiral continues to glare towards the Jedi, "I won't forget the incident of Alderaan, nobody will. Go ahead, Assassin."

* * *

The Jedi lead Errol, Anakin and Owen into a room where they're sitting in a couch. The eldest sits in a seat in front of them, while the Padawan sits in a chair in the corner.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I also need information from you in order to help you."

Errol insists, "Look, I don't know anything."

Qui-Gon waves his hand, "You will tell me everything you know."

Errol laughs, "That's not working on me."

Anakin and Owen look at Qui-Gon perplexed.

Qui-Gon looks at all of them. The Padawan comments, "It seems you've met your match, master."

Qui-Gon smiles, "So it seems. Look, I'll do everything in my power to insure you're not prosecuted by the Admiral."

The smuggler looks at the Jedi skeptically, "Really?"

Anakin stands up, his jaw clenched and he slams his fists on the table.

"We're getting out of Tatooine because somebody invaded it. The last we knew, they were taking Anchorhead! Can we go now?!"

The Jedi looks at Anakin perplexed and he asks, "So you're refugees?"

The ship rumbles with the lights flickering. Obi-Wan stands up quickly along with Qui-Gon.

The eldest Jedi orders his Padawan, "You guard them while I go to see what's going on."

The young Jedi looks over at the group with his arms crossed.

* * *

Outside of the ship is an unmarked Slave I fighter bombarding the Star Destroyer with missiles and strafing runs with its laser cannons.

Admiral Tarkin curses, "Captain, where are the other Destroyers?!"

"Admiral, we're trying to contact them. They're still on their patrol routes."

He groans, "Damn it, I should have never told you to come here alone!"

Qui-Gon walks in and asks, "What about fighters?"

The younger Captain states, "It's too dangerous for our men to come out like this."

"For one fighter?"

The Admiral glares at Qui-Gon, "One fighter can mean the difference between victory and defeat, Jedi."

* * *

Meanwhile in the room Obi-Wan paces around, looking at nowhere in particular. Anakin just sighs, Owen looks worried and Errol is fidgeting quietly with his handcuffs until, he quickly yanks his arms out of the cuffs and leaps from the couch. Obi-Wan quickly reacts, but with too little force as he gets overpowered. He finds a blaster to his temple, "Alright, Jedi…guide us to our ship and we won't have any problems…understood."

While he threatens the Padawan, he detaches his lightsaber from his belt and puts it into his own utility belt. He then takes a pin like device and places it into slots the handcuffs had and the cuffs immediately release them. Obi-Wan swings at Errol, causing him to grab the Jedi's arm and twist it in his own pulling a blaster up to the Padawan's temple. Obi-Wan was not going to simply comply with the smuggler's will though as he slaps it out of Errol's grasp.

"Anakin, set it for stun!"

He immediately picks up what Errol is talking about as he picks up the pistol, twisting a nob under the barrel of the blaster. He raises it up as the two fight; Obi-Wan overpowering Errol as he Force pushes him to the wall. By the time he looks over to Anakin and a stun bolt hits him in the chest. The Padawan collapses to the ground, Errol and Anakin look over at Owen. The man groans, "Are you serious?"

Errol glares at Owen, "Pull your weight or you're not flying with us!"

* * *

The three run through the hall, with Owen fireman carrying the unconscious Jedi on his shoulders coming from a turbolift. Errol hisses demanding for silence as they round the corridor which leads to a large hangar occupied by fighters.

Errol groans, "Damn it, we're never going to find our ship."

Owen then asks, "Can't you contact your droid somehow?"

The smuggler's eyes light up, "You're a genius Owen, thanks."

He digs into his pocket and pulls out a cylindrical device and speaks into it, "Artoo, can you read me? Artoo?"

The device sounds off with a harsh sounding raspberry.

"I know buddy, can you reach the ship?"

A series of beeps follows by afterwards. Anakin peaks into the doorway, "Guys, we may want to get moving before those soldiers do."

The group already moves with Anakin behind them.

"Artoo, what Hangar Bay are you in? No, I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Artoo, just give me the damn number. Hangar Bay 4, thank you."

Errol looks up to see a sign that says Hangar Bay 3 and beyond that, Hangar Bay 4. They approach the wide doorway to see hardly anybody guarding the ship except two Republic Marines in white armor with maroon coloring and the helmet covering the head, but not the face.

"Why are we always guarding the junk nobody cares about?" One of the Marines complain.

Errol speaks into his comlink, "Um, Artoo, there's some complications here. What do you mean you'd thought I'd figure it out, I didn't know soldiers were guarding it!"

The droid beeps and the group could just hear the tone of disappointment and sarcasm laced in the beeps.

The smuggler groans, "Well…I guess I can't argue with that. Damn it…"

Anakin shrugs, "Didn't we carry this Jedi for a reason?"

Errol looks over, "Oh yeah…"

* * *

The Marines lean against the boarding ramp's lifts clearly bored. However when they the group approaching them, they raise their weapons real quickly. Their training clearly gave them the advantage for anyone who dared tried to surprise this Military personnel.

"Stop right there! I will shoot!" One of the Marines shout when Errol points his pistol towards Obi-Wan's head.

"So will I." Errol replies to them.

The Marines look skeptically towards him and Errol explains, "The Republic values Jedi highly if you don't know. You let anyone know, you'll have a dead Jedi on your hands and whose rank is suffering for that?"

The Marines lower their rifles allowing the group and R2-D2 to come in right behind them. The ship warms up, the lights in the hangar flicker again and they see an unidentified ship zoom by from the outside.

Errol groans, "Well whatever is going on, we gotta find a quick way out of here. Artoo, give me a quick update on the Starkiller. They do anything to it?"

The droid beeps with Errol replying, "You're sure they didn't do anything?"

Anakin and Owen strap themselves in. Owen asks, "What about the Jedi?"

Anakin shrugs, "I already took care of him."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is cuffed to a seat with a seatbelt around him. He wakes up from consciousness and he looks around, "Oh fantastic."

The ship lifts off and shoots out of the side of the Star Destroyer that doesn't even react to the Starkiller going away from the ship like earlier. However, somebody seems to catch on quickly, causing R2-D2 to beep frantically.

"Incoming ship. Anakin, Owen, I need you two on the guns until I hit hyperdrive."

Anakin gets up enthusiastically climbing to the top turret while Owen slowly makes his way to the bottom turret, prompting Errol to shout, "Hurry up, Owen, I need all I can get."

* * *

The Captain updates Admiral Tarkin, "The mercenary has stopped firing on our ship."

Qui-Gon then states, "The Smuggler escaped."

The Admiral glares at the Jedi, "Impossible! Didn't your student watch over them?!"

The Knight sighs crossing his arms and looking down. He deduces, "They must have taken him hostage."

"Aren't Jedi trained for any situation."

"Training has nothing on experience, Admiral."

He looks out the window as if trying to spot the ship standing solemnly with his arms crossed.

Then Qui-Gon says quietly under his breath, "Obi-Wan, the Force will be with you…always."

* * *

The Starkiller is speeding through the depths of space with Anakin and Owen firing lasers at the ever elusive Slave I.

Jango Fett curses as he barely gets scraped by the laser cannon fire, "Why didn't the bloody Star Destroyer offer this much resistance?"

Errol pilots the Starkiller around various debris and small asteroids even piloting through a floating engine exhaust with the Slave I close in pursuit. The layer of debris proves to be difficult for Darklighter to traverse around performing barrel rolls and various maneuvers to avoid both the flying debris and the bounty hunter's own cannon fire.

"Ok Artoo, hit it!"

The ship is just about to go in hyper drive when a laser hits the engine of the Starkiller, regardless though the ship takes off leaving Fett to groan, "Damn it!"

* * *

The ship shakily makes its way into hyperspace, proving to be unstable as the ship doesn't even keep a straight line while in hyperspace. Errol grips onto the seat.

"Artoo, is there anything you can do!" The captain of the ship screams clearly in panic

The droid screeches as the ship comes out of hyperspace abruptly, the ship lurching to the side. The Starkiller ends up spinning in a circle like a frisbee very rapidly towards a green planet. The Starkiller starts to burn up as soon as it hits the planet's atmosphere as the speed through it and towards a thick layer of jungle.

"Um, Artoo?"

The droid beeps frantically as the ship spins out of control towards the green thicket. It's a personal hell for any pilot to lose control like this as well as anyone who's prone to motion sickness. It all ended though with large impact as the ship penetrates a layer of vines and leaves followed by impact with the ground below after barreling through all the vegetation of the planet.


	6. Kashyyyk

Errol wakes up to a large mass of hair and an animal like creature, yet human at the same time. He looks up in a haze, "Mom?"

The creature lets off a roar causing Errol to flinch, "A wookie?"

The creature roars again, but nothing harsh but more like he's trying to communicate. He wakes up in a wooden hut of some kind with various wood-carved furniture. He looks to the wookie and he asks, "Um…I'm Errol…Errol Darklighter."

The wookie lets off a rumble and walks over towards what looks like a work station. He gathers some things and sits down right next to the man. He takes what looks like a wooden quill and writes in basic.

"You can speak basic…and your name is…Chewbacca?"

The wookie roars affirmatively and he tries to speak, "Hey…I'm not exactly fluent in wookie."

He roars angrily while Errol corrects, "Or…whatever language you speak."

Then it finally hits him, "Oh, have you seen two other guys?"

Chewbacca nods his head no and points to an unconscious Jedi.

"He's the only one you found?"

The wookie nods making Errol look at the ground, "Oh…and my ship?"

He goes towards the piece of paper and writes down in basic when Errol reads out, "Trandoshans?"

Errol groans, "There's something we can do, right?"

Chewbacca exits the hut with Errol following behind. They were on a tree hut, a hut built into a large tree with a large deck surrounding it. It was connected to other villages. Chewbacca carries with him a pair of electronic binoculars. He looks towards a direction then hands it to Errol. He looks into the device to see a large encampment, a metal compound with watch towers and lizard-like creatures occupying the towers.

"Well then…they have my ship."

The wookie roars affirmatively which Errol concludes, "Then they probably have R2 and the others."

Obi-Wan is walking through the hut, Errol and Chewbacca look back at the doorway.

* * *

Anakin and Owen wake up in shackles in a cage. Both of them are chained to a bench. Owen groans, "Where am I?"

Anakin smirks, "Well, at least we're not on Tatooine."

Owen looks around, "Yeah worse, we might be in Jabba's palace. How long were you awake for?"

"I'd say ten minutes."

Then they hear a beast like roar. They look over to see a large wookie getting beating by lizard-like trandoshans with electronic whips. They're prodding it into a cage with other wookies. Owen looks around bewildered while Anakin is trying to figure the place out.

"If I'm correct, I'd say we're on Kashyyyk."

Owen whines, "You mean…in a slave camp?"

A lizard like creature approaches the door, smiling wickedly towards the two.

The creature hisses, "Humans are always so amusing to me.

* * *

Errol shouts, "You cut him loose?"

Chewbacca roars back in protest which Obi-Wan looks up to Chewbacca, "Thank you."

The wookie speaks to Obi-Wan and he nods, "Yes, I'm a Padawan."

The wookie tilts his head continuing the conversation.

The Jedi sighs, "Don't ask."

"Chewbacca here says there's nothing that can be done about getting my ship back, and I can imagine my ship is the only one in the area, right?"

The wookie roars when Obi-Wan interprets, "He says we can speak to the chieftain and see what he'll do."

"You mean you could speak Wookie the whole time?"

The wookie roars offended which Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "Shyriiwook, and yes I do speak it. I was unconscious to help you if that's your complaint."

Errol sighs, "So we going to see the Chief or what?"

Chewbacca roars for them to follow.

* * *

They wander down the ramp of Chewbacca's home to a series of bridges connecting a plethora of other tree home, entire trees with buildings carved in. Some with shops and outdoor venues closing down in the evening with many other wookies going to their homes to retire and lock away, sliding the slabs of rock on the windows so predators can't force or creep their way into their homes, not likely in the towering heights of this city, but it was always essential to be careful in a situation of survival. The streets are lit by torches and large metal cast pits of fire. They come to a large deck that is designed to be a plaza, the venues there are already covered by canvas.

They head over to a large series of stairs carved out of wood accompanied by large carved animal totem poles that seem to represent gods the wookies worship. They ascend the large flight of stairs with a hut carved into the largest tree inhabited by the villagers. They pass a row of pillars and walk pass a long table empty now except for metal cast candles. Guards approach Chewbacca with spears pointed at him. He stands there when a dark-haired wookie comes out of the doorway and sits on an elevated throne. He roars causing Chewbacca and Obi-Wan to bow, Errol just nearly nods until Obi-Wan nudges him…he bows awkwardly afterwards. The guards take their places adjacent to the Wookie Chieftain and Chewbacca approaches speaking to the leader. The two exchange the information in their native tongue.

Obi-Wan explains to Errol, "There was only one who managed to escape the prison and it's up to him whether he helps us or not."

Errol smiles, "Great and who's that?"

Obi-Wan nods over which Errol asks, "The Chief?"

The Jedi nods and Errol pushes, "One of the guards?"

Obi-Wan nods no again Errol looks over, "It's him, isn't it?"

The elderly chieftain gets up and taps his staff on the ground roaring for the meeting to be dismissed. The guards escort the group out and Errol sighs, "So you're not helping us, are you?"

Chewbacca reacts angrily, baring his teeth and growling towards Errol. Obi-Wan separates the two and he breathes, "We just need to calm down and figure out what we'll do from here. Well…what and me and this smuggler will do from here on out."

* * *

The group returns to Chewbacca's hut. Errol just sits on a bench overlooking the thick jungle and the approximate direction of the camp.

Obi-Wan taps Errol's shoulder, "I'll go talk to him."

"To this point, kid, I could care less."

The Jedi walks into Chewbacca's hut and he's cooking meat in a stew pot. He notices the pot is larger as opposed to just making an individual meal.

He asks, "Is that for us?"

The wookie nods and answers.

Obi-Wan sighs, "I know you were a prisoner in there…probably for years."

The wookie nods, but doesn't give an answer. He continues to stir the pot and checks it.

The Jedi continues, "I know your pain…before I became a Jedi, I was in Alderaan when the Trade Federation invaded. Alderaan and the Federation were constantly warring with one another, then the Federation raided my village and kept me prisoner. I slaved away under the Nemoidians until Master Qui-Gon rescued me. He helped me get over the 4 years of captivity. The reason I'm telling you this, is that you should learn the lesson I did…it's that you shouldn't let your past affect your future. It's up to you though."

The Jedi gets up leaving Chewbacca to think about what he said. Obi-Wan walks to the bench Errol was sitting on, smoking a death stick. The smuggler offers, but the offer is declined as Obi-Wan takes a seat next to him.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here, huh?"

Obi-Wan sighs, "Slavery isn't an easy thing to endure."

"Yeah…" He takes another huff of the death stick.

"Interesting."

"Hm?" Errol looks over at Obi-Wan

"You have a desire to live your life and yet… you're shortening it at the same time."

"Well, I like to live by that life isn't about the years you live, it's about the life in your years."

Obi-Wan nods, "Point taken. So no doubt you spend all your money on women, booze and weapons."

Errol shrugs, "Not all of it…I need fuel."

The Jedi lets off a smile, the smuggler joining in.

"You know what? At least you don't have complete stick in your ass."

The Jedi shrugs, "Well…not all Jedi are monks."

"I mean…I'm not telling you to break your discipline because you're around me."

Obi-Wan sighs, "I know."

The fire goes out in the hut and the wookie walks out with a crossbow and leather bandolier roaring as a battle cry.


	7. The Uprising

The encampment's towers shoots out blinding yellow spotlights scanning over the marshy surroundings, the various shrubs and tree lines surrounding the encampment. The site is on the ground level of the jungle, so the ambience of the environment is overwhelming, not even the thick metal walls of the compound could contain all of the noise produced by the environment.

Near what looks like landing pads comes the Slave I, landing on the pads, out comes Jango Fett greeted by Trandoshans. One Trandoshan clad in brown armor approaches the bounty hunter in his Mandolorian armor.

"It's good to see you Jango."

"Cut it, Pekt. I know you found the ship, where's the smuggler?"

"We're going to start the search tomorrow. He might have been killed by the wildlife."

"Did you find anybody alive in there?" Jango asks with hostility

"We did find two humans in there. They're in slavery now."

"If he's alive, he'll probably come for his ship. Smugglers tend to do that."

* * *

Chewbacca leads both Obi-Wan and Errol through the thickets with the ground thick enough below them not to sink into the surrounding marsh, Obi-Wan and Errol slapping away the swarming bugs. Both of them are covered in sweat.

Errol groans, "How do you fur boulders stand this heat?"

Then they come across a spider hole covered in a layer of grass, roots and sand falling off it. Chewbacca motions for the group to step down the ladders leading down to a tunnel.

Meanwhile Owen is leaning against the cell bars sleeping while Anakin looks around the prison unable to sleep. The ground in the middle of the alley of the cell door collapses as a wookie, a Jedi and Errol pop out of the hole. Each of them go to the various cells to release the captive wookies from their cells.

Chewbacca speaks to them what would be an inspiring speech if you understood Shyriiwook. Errol goes to the cell Anakin and Owen are held in and release them.

"Errol, you came back?" Owen asks waking up from his sleep

"Yeah, kid, now where's Artoo?"

Anakin shrugs, "We woke up in here. We never got out yet."

Obi-Wan overhears their conversation and taps Chewbacca on the shoulder so he can ask one of the other wookies where a droid would be at.

Obi-Wan shouts, "Captain! Follow that wookie, he'll show you the way!"

* * *

The encampment has red sirens going off blaring across the complex, spotlights are shining into the center of the fort where a swarm of wookies bust out of the gates, leaping onto the platforms taking their reptilian enemies by surprise. The Trandoshans panic and try to use their projectile launching weapons.

Obi-Wan is taking out the approaching Trandoshans one-by-one as they approach him with their vibro-blades, him slicing the weapons and taking out the assailants with ease. One Trandoshan tries to shoot some of the slugs from his weapon towards the Jedi. Before making any contact, the slugs stop in mid air as Obi-Wan raises his hand to cease the danger he sensed rushing towards him. He glares towards the Trandoshan and has the slugs soar towards the feet of the Trandoshan. The creature panics as Obi-Wan leaps toward him.

Anakin and Owen leap over various crates and debris on the ground. One Trandoshan grabs Owen by his arm and opens his mouth ready to take a bite. The next thing Owen sees is Anakin taking a dropped weapon and bashing the creature's face in with the butt of the rifle. The creature remains unconscious after the impact, Owen staring in disbelief.

He looks over bringing his friend out of shock, "Let get to the ship!"

Meanwhile, Errol and another wookie run up on the ramparts towards a control tower. They were so close to the tower until the wookie leading them succumbs to a blaster shot fired by an infamous bounty hunter, twirling his pistol like a cowboy. Errol draws his own weapon pointing it at the bounty hunter.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Jango warns.

"Why's that, you afraid of a little effort?"

R2-D2 rolls out with Jango's pistol pointed at the dome, "Well, if you'd like your droid in one piece, I'd suggest you'd cooperate."

"He's just a droid." Errol hisses as if the droid were a child.

Jango sneers, "Not likely. Now drop your weapons."

Even the chaos of the battle below didn't distract them from staring one another down. Obi-Wan runs to the ship while Anakin and Owen stop and see the stare down between the two. Jango Fett staring down Errol with the bounty hunter aiming his pistol into the droid's dome still.

"I challenge you, Jango Fett." Errol stows away his pistol, keeping his hand near, but not on his blaster.

"Excuse me?"

He smirks, "You heard me Fett. I challenge you! You are a Mandolorian aren't you? You wouldn't want to bring dishonor to the Fett Clan would you?"

Jango snarls stowing his blaster away and walking around the droid. Artoo rotates his dome trying to intervene.

"Back off, Artoo! This is between me and him."

The droid beeps in protest, panicking in his tone.

"Artoo, there's nothing you can do! Now leave!"

The droid sadly whines watching the duel happen. He rolls away through the chaos down the ramp towards the Starkiller.

Jango smirks keeping his hands near the blaster just like Errol did.

They both counted out loud, "One, two, three!"

Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes, along with the blasters flashing. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Errol's determined face glaring into the faceless mercenary that is Jango Fett. The blasters flash and the blaster bolts whizz past one another. A small smile forming in the smuggler's face as the first shot misses him. This was it, they would call it a draw and bring honor to the duel; that is the code every thief follows. Every pirate who steals goods, every smuggler transports them, every bounty hunter steals life and even every Hutt who steals money. That is the code an honorable thief will follow. Jango Fett was no thief though…one more blaster shot penetrates Errol's chest leaving him staring back at the Bounty Hunter, his black T reflecting as the lightning strikes. Artoo's dome rotates back and he screeches in protest, turning around to wheel back to his fallen friend…Anakin intervenes.

"Artoo, buddy, we gotta get out of here!"

The droid whimpers and protests, "I know, he'd want us out of here though!"

Jango Fett approaches the dead body and pulls on a necklace with a charm on it. It was a clan symbol with a circular shape, looking similar to a phoenix. This was Darklighter's most prized possession.

Jango sighs in relief distracted from the battle, "One more to go."

At the ship, Owen is repairing and fixing the ship with the best of his capabilities.

Anakin runs on the ship with Artoo rolling in behind him, "Owen, are you fixing the ship?"

"Nothing's damaged. She can take a lot."

Artoo rolls into the cockpit with Anakin assuming the pilot's seat.

Obi-Wan questions, "Are you sure you can pilot this thing?"

Anakin shrugs, "I've watched Errol long enough to know what I'm doing."

The Jedi asks uneasily, "How long was that?"

Owen sighs, "Five minutes."

Anakin corrects, "Actually, ten. Give me some credit."

Obi-Wan slaps his forehead, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Artoo beeps and the ship warms up. The ship starts to lift off, however one Trandoshan guard tower remains, keeping the ship pinned down with machine gun fire. However, Chewbacca runs towards the tower with a cylindrical device, gets on one knee and launches a rocket into the tower, creating a large explosion. The wookie roars as if he were telling them they were clear. The ship lifts off into the jungle thicket as the wookies enslave the remaining Trandoshans slowly surrendering as their numbers became fewer.

Jango Fett however was dodging and fighting wookies as they lept and swung at him. One leaps at him, he dispatches it with a blaster shot. Another swings at him which he dodges with a duck and sweep kicks behind the wookie's leg, taking care of him with a blaster bolt to the face. More wookies surround Jango Fett which he responds by launching with his Jetpack and using his flamethrowing wrists to fly out of the mob. He flies all the way to his ship, but not before using the rocket on his jetpack to destroy the base of a communication tower, collapsing into a mob of wookies. He takes off from the chaos, the wookies conquering the encampment.

Jango snarls, "Now where's that damn ship!"

A voice joins him, "It's not the ship you should worry about, bounty hunter."

"What do you want Pekt?"

"You owe me a new encampment. If you don't…I have some sensitive information on you."

"Sensitive? You're not getting sentimental, are you?" He chuckles

"I'm talking about that second shot you took in the duel. It's a heinous crime against the world you're in, Jango."

"We're criminals, not soldiers." Jango retorts

"Then we'll see when you're tried by the Bounty Hunter's Guild." The slaver hisses in Jango's ear.

"There won't be a trial, Pekt."

"Why not?" He asks curiously.

"It's like the pirates say…" From the cockpit of the ship a red blaster shot could be seen in the darkness of the storm.


	8. Staging Operations

The Starkiller zooms through the jungle, soaring out of the thicket of the jungle into space.

"So Obi-Wan, is it?" Anakin asks.

"Yeah."

"Where is it you're patrolling?"

"Near Naboo…wait, you're not going to Coruscant?"

"Nope." Anakin answers.

Owen asks shocked, "Anakin, we don't know what's happening to us!"

Anakin sighs, "Use your head Owen, if we do get on Coruscant. We have no money for fuel, no idea where to make money or any idea where to go. If anything, I think I'm making the right decision here. You should be proud of me, I'm doing what you normally do."

Obi-Wan sighs, "If it wasn't for the sarcasm, I'd say you displayed the wisdom of a Jedi."

Anakin shrugs, "More of like common sense."

Artoo whines, "You'll be fine, Artoo. I won't let anything happen to you."

The ship goes into hyperspace away from the planet.

* * *

The Republic Starfleet continues its patrol but with more vigilance as the ships remain a tactical distance from one another and fighters are out on patrol.

Qui-Gon stares out the window with determination, focusing his energy.

Tarkin sneers, "Face it, Master Jedi, your Padawan is long gone with that smuggler. He's probably a slave by now."

Qui-Gon smiles, "I have a feeling you're wrong."

An officer approaches the commander, "Admiral Tarkin, an unidentified ship is incoming. Radio transmissions reads Obi-Wan Kenobi, two refugees and a droid the Jedi requested not to be touched."

Tarkin looks over at Qui-Gon, "I underestimated his capabilities."

* * *

Qui-Gon goes to the hangar where the ship is docked with soldiers escorting the group with Obi-Wan in the lead. Qui-Gon immediately embraces his student as a father clinging to his long lost son.

"The Force is with you, young Padawan. You're definitely ready to be a Knight."

"With great losses unfortunately. And the battle still isn't over, Master."

"What do you mean?"

"May I speak with you privately?"

The Jedi Knight nods while Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin, Owen and Artoo and nods to them. They relax, Anakin plopping down on top of the crate. Owen leans against a taller stack with Artoo standing on two legs next to Anakin.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand in the hall.

"Master, there's something about Tatooine where we have to take action, immediately."

Qui-Gon sighs, "That's not your decision to make. You're going to be a Knight soon, I won't have you engaging in reckless battle. That's not the Jedi way."

"The Jedis are defenders of peace and justice, are we not?"

"Obi-Wan."

"Master…we had a Mandolorian sent after us. There's only one power that has access to that kind of Bounty Hunter. Who knows how many more targets they'll acquire?"

Qui-Gon strokes his beard contemplating, "Are you sure you want me to present this to Admiral Tarkin? Many lives are at stake for this."

"Master, I wouldn't ask if the Force wasn't guiding me."

"Very well. What about the refugees?"

"One's a good pilot and they're all valuable allies we can use."

"Then may the Force be with us."

* * *

"You want us to do what?"

Qui-Gon repeats, "We're to gather what we can from the nearby garrisons and move forward into Tatooine."

Tarkin snaps, "Do we have the Senate's Consent on this?"

"We have sixty standard days to complete the operation and from what the refugees saw, the invading force has struggled against the locals. I have confidence that we can proceed with this operation and prevent the forces from surprising the Republic. We'll use the refugees to gather the forces around the local cities and we'll assist the forces against them. We'll have the whole planet against the invaders and we'll have a very short campaign."

"Where do you get your strategy from, Jedi? Aren't you a peaceful type of profession?"

"Admiral, I don't have time to educate you on the duties of a knight, I just need you to trust my word, the only word with real authority from this point on."

"Very well, Jedi. Muster the troops, Captain."

* * *

The Starkiller flies out of the hangar of the Republic Star Destroyer with Anakin piloting, Owen is mounted on one of the turrets along with another soldier at the second. Another soldier sits next to Obi-Wan in his tan armor, his helmet next to his lap.

Anakin asks, "So we're going to one of the galaxy's most notorious crime lords and they expect him to help us?"

"Trust me on this."

"If anything he'll just laugh at us." Anakin shrugs earning a glare from Obi-Wan.

The ship goes into hyperspace and finds itself in Tatooine evading through a wave of scrap metal from ships attempting to land in the planet. The ship flies through evading any detection of the blockade surrounding the planet.

"So far so good." Anakin commentates.

After avoiding the detection of the capital ships and the patrolling fighters the Starkiller sneaks into the atmosphere of Tatooine and flies over the dune sea over the infamous Sarlaac Pit. They fly over a series of canyons until they reach Jabba's Palace sitting on top of the canyon complex, serving once as a Monastery for monks, who still live there today. The Starkiller lands in the docking bay of the palace, the group is greeted by Gammorean Guards, large green pig-like creatures approaching them with axes.

The Soldiers come out with weapons aimed with Obi-Wan and Anakin while Owen and Artoo stay in the ship. A pale-skinned Twi'lek comes out of the shadows of the palace hangar and he speaks in Huttese.

Anakin interprets, "He's asking who we are and why we're here."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi coming on behalf of the Republic to offer you a deal."

The creature speaks in an angry, hissing tone having Anakin repeat, "He says Jedi aren't welcomed in Jabba's Palace."

"We had no other choice, we're short on outer rim diplomats."

The creature waves his hand impatiently, having the Gammorean Guards stay close to the group as they proceed downstairs towards a large audience chamber where Jabba himself sat on top of a stone slab. He is surrounded by a variety of species and criminals alike. Slavers, bounty hunters, smugglers, pirates and anyone that would please and add to the Hutt's criminal empire. Obi-Wan in his simple brown robes approaches the Hutt in the daylight shining down, widening the Hutt's eyes. He rumbles in his native tongue, having his apparent assistant and him bicker. He then shoves the pale skinned creature and rumbles towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin asks, "He wants to know what we're here for."

"We're here to offer you a deal on behalf of the Republic."

The hutt grumbles then laughs as it echoes throughout the palace.

"He's asking what the Republic can offer him. He's also threatening our lives, so make it quick."

"The Republic is offering to help you repel the invasion and keep the invading armies away from you."

The Hutt then goes silent and he nods speaking to who he now sees as the interpreter.

"He's asking if the Republic will leave his smugglers alone so they can conduct business."

Obi-Wan sighs, "I can't promise that, but we predict Alderaan and Mandolore are responsible for this and this I can guarantee; if you let them take over, they'll initiate genocide. Anything that isn't human will be enslaved or exterminated, just like they did to the Nemoidians after defeating the Trade Federation. That I can promise you'll be spared if you side with the Republic."

The Hutt speaks again with Anakin interpreting, "He's asking how can he be sure this isn't a scheme by the Republic?"

"Under the rule of the Jedi, the Republic will not scheme anyone. This we're sure of."

The Hutt then sits there silently, slobbering as he contemplates. Then he devours a small creature in his tank and he says something as if declaring a final decision.

Anakin reports, "He says his troops are at your disposal, Jedi."

Obi-Wan bows with the Hutt waving his hand impatiently.

 _"Get out before I change my mind, Jedi!"_


	9. The Republic Strikes Back

The encampment of the Imperial Alliance stands out from the rest of the desert, with ships flying in and out carrying supplies or troops. The base consists of large metal towers with plasma walls. Inside the walls are metal buildings built like bunkers with flags of the Planets, each Empire taking a section of the encampment. Inside the largest building surrounded by a shield generated is the symbol of the Empire's unity, three red arrows pointing in one direction in the shape of a triangle and a light blue backdrop and a green outlining.

Inside of this base is General Dooku and a few other officers below him surrounding a meeting table as they discuss the plans.

"We're going to have to eventually assault the major criminal syndicates here, why not do it now?"

"General, we simply can't afford the risk."

"It's a risk being out here, Colonel. Can you imagine the supplies we will acquire if we attack them?"

"And what if we fail, sir?"

Dooku slams his hand on the table, "We won't!"

The building rumbles after slamming his hand as if he was the one who initiated the initial shockwave.

One of the officers ask, "Are you Force sensitive, sir?"

"I don't believe so."

The building rumbles again causing a loud alarm to blare with an announcement, "Incoming, Incoming!"

They rush out of the meeting room to a control room. A large holodisplay of the terrain along with a large digital map on the wall displaying the political borders and marking the various towns and cities. The room rumbles again as the General proceeds to the holodisplay on the ground of the complex and the surrounding terrain.

Outside of the walls in the display, various vehicles surround it including skiffs, sail barges and speeders.

"By the Force, they're attacking you fools! What did I tell you?!" Dooku angrily declares

Outside, the Sail Barges are releasing cannon fire into the encampment, the towers returning fire causing some of the criminal vessels to go up in flames. The smaller skiffs have mortars mounted inside constantly moving and releasing arced mortar fire into the fortress. An arrow shaped air speeder flies through the chaos, weaving and dodging the towers defending fire. The pilot screams as he kamikazis into a closed gate of the plasma walls, blasting a gaping hole in the wall, the plasma barriers serving only to create obstacles to this point.

The Starkiller is flying along with a wave of rag-tag ships, this time though Owen is piloting while Anakin and Obi-Wan prepare themselves, Obi-Wan wearing armor similar to the two soldiers next to them. Anakin also prepares his own armor.

Owen adjusts his collar while piloting, "I don't think I'm ready for this. It's my first time."

"You'll do fine Owen. You have more common sense than me, you'll do great. Besides, you have Artoo here to help you."

The droid beeps and he yells, "I still don't get how you understand him!"

Anakin shrugs, "You'll know what he's saying, trust me."

Owen rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say. You ready to be stupid again?"

The ramp of the Starkiller lowers as Owen flies close to the ground as lasers try to down the ship.

Anakin looks back at Owen replying, "Always."

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, but by the time he opens his eyes Anakin is leaping out hollering. The two soldiers follow after with Obi-Wan looking on shamefully. He then leaps out as the last to go.

Each one lands in the thick sand as they watch the Starkiller take off joining the fighters engaging the rising squadrons of the Imperial fighters.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber while everyone else prepares their blasters. Anakin smirks, "You think I could get one of those."

The Jedi scoffs, "Not likely."

* * *

Owen is flying the ship to join the fighters and ships who all rise to the air into the atmosphere. Owen asks Artoo, "You mean we're taking this out in space! They'll slaughter us though!"

Artoo beeps demanding for Owen to follow with the other ships into the air, but Owen sees flashing as they rise out of the atmosphere. Finally after seeing closer he looks up to the belly of an Alderaanian Star Destroyer but sees many Republic Star Destroyers and cruisers join in as they send their own reinforcements towards the planet's atmosphere of the space they did occupy of the planet.

Owen flies the ship with other Republic fighters joining in with the ascending rag tag fleet of ships prepared to engage the Empires.

"This is Gold Leader standing by."

The remaining squadron joins in as they head towards the Imperial fleets coming at them. The rag tag group also responds each with their own individual flight names.

Owen takes a breath replying, "Starkiller, standing by,"

Gold Leader laughs, "Starkiller. Buy that man a drink!"

The remaining pilots hoot in agreement as they activate their thrusters.

One of the Tatooine pilots scream on the radio, "For Tatooine!"

A Republic pilot screams, "For the Republic!"

The accumulated group of ships speed towards the incoming fighters of the Imperial Navy, the dog fights escalating out of control as the Imperial ships get swarmed by their opponents.

* * *

Admiral Organa snarls at the scene before him, "How did this happen?!"

The Nemoidian Captain reports, "Republic Cruisers are closing in on us."

"Tell the pilots to initiate the Divine Wind Order!"

Admiral Tarkin smiles as he sees his fleet dominating the space.

"You know Master Jedi, you're not a poor tactician as I suspected."

Qui-Gon nods, "The battle is far from over, Admiral."

On the outside, some of the white fighters of the Imperial fleet speed past not even stopping to engage other fighters as they crash into their targets. One of the Star Destroyers suffers as a result from this, one ship crashing into the bridge. The entire ship goes up in flames as a result.

Tarkin looks over at this, "They're suicide bombing! Captain, focus the turrets on incoming fighters! We're not surrendering this moment of triumph! And tell the pilots to be vigilant!"

* * *

Obi-Wan runs parrying incoming blaster bolts flying at them, Anakin and the other soldiers join the large group of rag-tag rebels storming the complex. The Sirens of the complex ring distractingly loud to rile the defending troops to be prepared for incoming soldiers.

"Sector Echo has been breached. Sector Echo has been breached."

One Alderaanian soldier was setting up a mounted blaster on a pile of sandbags when Obi-Wan force launches his lightsaber in a swinging arc slicing both the blaster and the soldier's hand as it returns back to him. He sprints into a bunker and leaps out as the bunker explodes after a few moments. Anakin stares in awe as the Jedi continues to parry shots from surrounding soldiers.

However, one soldier almost gets the best of the Jedi as he raises his own blaster. Anakin leaps rolls over from his cover and shoots the soldier before he shoots the Jedi. The team pushes its way forward into the heart of the complex. Everything seems to be according to the plan. They were just about to join the group busting their way into the main base when Obi-Wan looks over to see a dark cloaked member standing in the road with nothing but fire and destruction behind him.

The Padawan glares across sensing that Dark Energy being displayed, "You're a Sith."

The dark being raises his arm to his side and summons a long cylindrical device from his cloak. He twirls the device around igniting two blades, he holds the device in front of him looking at Obi-Wan through his mask.

"Come after me, Jedi."

Anakin somehow senses the opponent's intentions and screams, "It's a trap, Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi raises his lightsaber and anticipates the Sith's move. The dark figure leaps up in a front flip and lands in front of him. The Jedi strikes to have his move parried, the other blade swings at the Padawan's feet causing him to back flip over the blade. Anakin doesn't join the group and aims his blaster towards the Sith. The warrior notices this while dueling Obi-Wan, Force pushes the Jedi into a wall while sending an arc of lightning at Anakin, blasting him and his blaster into a wall.

The Sith leaps up near his opponent getting up.

"Get up Jedi. I want to fight, not murder!"

Obi-Wan snarls, "You should have fought on Alderaan!"

He leaps up engaging the Sith parrying each and every move. He says, "Yes, Jedi, let your anger guide you. I'll make a warrior out of you yet!"

Obi-Wan slides back in the dirt and gravel when he replies, "Not likely."

* * *

Imperial Star Destroyers remain where they are even with the amount of damage they receive. Something keeps them capable of returning fire back at the Republic Star Destroyers that have to replace their own as their ships crumble from within. Owen notices this and he asks Artoo, "Do we have any explosives we can shoot?"

Artoo beeps affirmatively, Owen looks at a screen that looks like an interpretation device. He nods, "Alright, this is where the fun begins!"

The Starkiller speeds forward past the dogfights but does not avoid two fighters on his six as he heads towards the other side.

"Intercepting hostile ship." One of the faceless pilots behind the Imperial Helmet indicates as he focuses on his targeting computer. Artoo focuses the turrets towards the fighters who weave and dodge the incoming fire. The Starkiller plummets towards the planet throwing the fighters off as they adapt to the ship's course. Owen quickly pulls up almost turning at 90 degrees as the engines take him towards the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer.

"Artoo get those torpedoes ready."

Artoo responds with Imperial Marines noticing the incoming ship. "Seal the blast doors, incoming ship!"

Owen notices the doors shutting quickly, beeping frantically and Owen remains focused.

"Come on, let's do it for Anakin!"

He turns the ship sideways as it makes it through the closing doors and he orders, "Artoo, now!"

From the belly of the Starkiller bright blue torpedoes are released flying every where in any random direction. The ship does not slow down though as it barely makes it out of the closing blast door from the other side of the capital ship. He barrel rolls his way out and as the damage is done to the hangar of the ship, somehow the rest of the ship starts exploding from within. The Star Destroyer starts succumbing to the planet's gravity as it goes up in flames.

Owen hoots as he sees the product of what he would call stupidity before he left the planet.

* * *

We return to Obi-Wan running towards the Sith Lord with his lightsaber raised to swing down into his opponent. The warrior raises his lightsaber up, but realizes his mistake too late as the Jedi's lightsaber cuts right through his own forcing him to duck and sweep kick his opponent. He then performs a dodge roll to avoid a flailing lightsaber and Jedi. The Jedi groans when the Sith raises his own weapon against his throat. Obi-Wan attempts to reach for his own lightsaber when it gets kicked out of his reach with a boot pinning his wrist down as he screams out in pain.

"Beg for mercy, Jedi and I'll end your life!"

Suddenly though the lightsaber the Sith kicked out of Obi-Wan's reach flies from the dust and heads towards the hands of Anakin. He swings at the Sith who blocks his attack.

"Fool!" He snarls and focuses on Anakin.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen, "Anakin, no!"

The Sith sends lightning towards Obi-Wan's way causing him to scream in pain.

"The Jedi proved weak and pathetic, perhaps you'll be different!"

Anakin says nothing glaring at his opponent, gripping the hilt glaring into the Sith Warrior's mask not being fazed by the intimidation the mask would normally do.


	10. Finale

Qui-Gon paces around the bridge of the Star Destroyer feeling the heated emotions of both sides, both opposing Militaries and the soldiers part of them. Some angry, some scared and no matter the emotion there was one thing in common, they were all engaged in organized chaos. The concept of war would seem absurd if it wasn't practiced for thousands of years and this era would be no different. Qui-Gon is pained by the large amount of loss, however one signature sticks out to Qui-Gon more than the common emotions high in an environment for them...this signature was darkness. It's concentrated hatred and fury next to Obi-Wan along with...another signature. He knew the two were in a dire situation

He takes a breath, closes his eyes and he repeats sending a telepathic message, "Use the Force, let it guide you. Do not trust your eyes, they can deceive you, use the Force."

* * *

This message seems to reach Anakin's own brain as he hears the voice and without looking he parries a down swinging arc. He glares up into the Sith Lord's mask, his yellow eyes beneath his mask widening. The dark figure leaps back and bounces off a wall, sending his other blade in a swinging arc at Anakin.

Trusting his instinct, he swings down cutting the hilt of that blade and rolls downward after that as the Sith leaps over him. Anakin turns around to engage him again, but this time as he raises the weapon, his hand gets cut off by the Sith. Groaning in pain, he collapses to the ground. The Sith approaches Anakin with his lightsaber pointed ready to pierce into him.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side!" The man declares approaching him with his blade raised. Anakin glares up into him while clutching his own wrist burning and being cauterized by the saber. This would be Anakin's end, he was born and raised on Tatooine and so he should die on Tatooine.

However something seems to interrupt the Sith Warrior's thoughts. He looks around to see sand rising in the air as if a sand storm were coming, but why was it concentrated in one area like a tornado would. He sees the swirling sand gathering and what he witnesses strikes fear into the Sith's every cell of existence. Obi-Wan is standing up gathering a concentrated amount of Force energy being pressed into one another at the palm of his hands. Obi-Wan struggles containing the energy like he was pressing really two strong magnets of the same energy together. The Sith Warrior tosses his own weapon trying to create a Force field that would counteract this energy concentrating intensely as he leaps off to the side sends arcs of lightning towards him only to be sucked in by the gathering orb of the Force. Eyes of realization and horror stare back at Obi-Wan's strained expression as he handles the concentrated Force and releases it sending it back towards his enemy. The warrior's lightning proved useless and is turned against him punishing him along with the concentrated Force push sending him off of his feet with lightning surrounding him. The large Force push itself looks like a dusty cloud of lightning and a strong supernatural gust busting through the compound's wall taking down three towers and impacting the side of a canyon causing a large avalanche to cave in on the Sith Enemy.

Dooku was boarding his own shuttle as he looks to sight before him, a large wall of dust and lightning with the canyon collapsing. His eyes widen at the spectacle before him, "By the Force!"

Obi-Wan stands there panting, as a knee pad and a shoulder pad fall off of him. He kneels into the ground as Republic Gunships touchdown into the base and secure the area. After struggling with a few other breaths, Obi-Wan collapses from exhaustion. Large white gunships with a red cross on the side of them fly to where Obi-Wan and Anakin are, picking them up from the dusty ground leaving the gang of criminals to cooperate with the Republic Army on securing what's left of the Imperial Compound.

* * *

The Starkiller and the Republic squadron pursue the remaining Imperial fighters along with the Imperial Star Destroyers. Most of the fleet is decimated and destroyed and it would be insane to fight any longer. This is three Empires they are fighting though and that should never be ruled out in dealing with them especially in combat. However they receive a transmission with Tarkin's cold voice.

"Hold your fire, gentlemen. The fleet has unconditionally surrendered."

* * *

Anakin remains in a hospital bed waking up slowly as Artoo and Owen are sitting off to the side of his bed keeping him company. Owen is passed out leaning back in the chair while Artoo turns his head and beeps excitedly. Owen wakes up and looks over, "Well don't you look good."

He groans as he awakens, "Yeah…"

His friend proceeds to punch him in the arm completely waking the Anakin up, "What was that for?!"

Owen crosses his arms, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Artoo beeps harshly in agreement with Owen. Anakin groans, "Look…no promises ok."

Owen nods smiling again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly Obi-Wan enters the room interrupting their brief reunion, his Padawan's braid is cut though and he's dressed in the robes they met him in. Behind him is Qui-Gon who walk in as Anakin look over at the two.

He smirks towards the former Padawan, "Didn't I save your life already?"

Obi-Wan replies, "After being promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, I came to thank you...for doing that."

The teen leans back sarcastically replying, "Yeah, actually...Owen what did happen to my hand?"

His friend sighs, "Um…you had to get a new one because they couldn't find it."

Anakin looks up at the ceiling smiling no normal man would do, "Well…at least some part of me is left on Tatooine."

Qui-Gon sits on the bed next to Anakin, "I'm pretty sure we met before. I'm glad we could meet on more honorable grounds."

The young man nods, "Yeah."

"So, my Padawan explained to me that you confronted a Sith Warrior and stood your ground. The only reason I can confirm this is because there's no sense like it. I also sensed you being strong in the Force?"

"The Force?" Anakin asks.

"The Force is energy that binds us, penetrates us and brings the galaxy together."

Anakin nods, "That explains things I guess..."

"The reason I'm telling you this is to offer you the opportunity to train and live as a Jedi."

Anakin looks up at him, "Do I have to decide now?"

Qui-Gon shrugs, "I don't see why now? When you're recovered you can decide to train or do whatever it is you please. The opportunity is open to you, young Skywalker."

He looks over at Owen, "Will I be able to see Owen?"

"A Jedi's duty is protect peace and justice throughout the Republic as well as learn the way of the Force. You might have little to no personal time, if that's a value to you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get ready to leave, but not before bowing with Qui-Gon saying, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin sighs looking at the wall clearly contemplating what to do. He left with Owen to be with him throughout his travels. He didn't want to just leave his friend behind at the idea of going on some damn fool idealistic crusade. However Owen seems to have thought about it too , "Hey look man, you can go ahead."

Anakin looks over at his friend, "What are you going to do?"

Owen shrugs, "I'm sure I can find something here. I mean it was our plan anyway."

"We were supposed to be together though." Anakin says a bit upset

"Well I got Artoo. Anakin, this is an opportunity that's up to you. A once in a lifetime opportunity if anything. How many people can say they earned their way into the Jedi Order. Normally they raise children up for that kind of thing."

Anakin's eyes get welled up looking over at him, "Owen..."

Owen just wipes his arm, "It's your decision buddy. You always wanted to do something like this, see the galaxy, make a difference...I know you can be a Jedi."

Normally Anakin wouldn't succumb to tears, but this wasn't a small matter. He still felt he was abandoning his best friend, who he would call brother. He looks up at his brother, "Owen..."

"Anakin, I'll be fine. I have a feeling we'll see each other again anyway." Owen says but not even sure if this was true or not.

"Do you even mean that?" Anakin asks with hope sucked out

His friend shrugs, "Well I had a feeling something crazy would happen to us and guess what?"

Anakin laughs a bit, "Well I can't argue with that."

They both hug one another in brotherly embrace when Anakin says, "You be careful."

Owen says, "You first."

"I'm in a hospital, Owen."

Anakin nods as everyone leaves. Owen says while leaving, "Nurse says you'll be recovered by tomorrow morning along with your new hand."

Anakin smiles nodding watching his friend walk away with Artoo behind him. He leans back in the recliner watching the Holonet.

* * *

At the Jedi Council Room, Yoda is sitting in the Grand Master's seat with Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi sitting next to him in the elevated High Master's seats while the assembly of others are gathered around in a circle. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand in it.

Mace Windu asks, "So Master Qui-Gon, when you sensed the Darkness?"

"It felt like pain, hatred and anger…almost like that of a ravenous hungry predator, only much worse."

The dark skinned human leans back, "Indeed he's a Sith. You have yet to encounter the Master though."

Qui-Gon nods, "So I'm to assume there are only two?"

The rooms grows quiet and tense with the Jedi Masters looking as if something would happen, with Yoda even looking to Mace Windu who looks intently at Qui-Gon with a grave expression.

"No…the Sith have vanished for thousands of years after the collapse of the Sith Empire. This is foretold in the ancient scrolls. Each Sith will reveal themselves, one…by…one until eventually you'll have the Four Warriors, the Two Disciples and the one master who will murder his own master, as foretold by the scrolls."

Qui-Gon asks, "Reveal themselves to the Jedi?"

Mace Windu shrugs, "Not specifically. But we have to keep watch. The Sith could be anybody."

Yoda nods, "Beware, we must. Keep a watchful eye, we will."

Mace Windu leans back visibly relaxing as if nothing happened, "Now, you're speaking of this new student?"

* * *

Anakin departs from a taxi heading towards a large fortress like building with many stairs looking up at the statues of the many Jedi before him. It puts him in awe as he approaches this temple to be a part of something bigger than himself carrying his back of belongings with his new cybernetic arm.

 _"Yes, he saved Obi-Wan's life when it was in danger. He stood his own ground against the Sith even with the minimal training and knowledge he has of the Force."_

 _"You do realize this could be dangerous." Mace Windu criticizes_

 _"We're not inclined to regard danger, but to regard the wisdom of our actions. I regard wisdom." Qui-Gon replies_

Anakin ascends the top of the stairs and approaches Jedi Knight Kit Fisto who greets him with a smile wrapping his arm around his shoulder as if guiding a long lost friend to his new home.

 _"And who's to train him?" Mace Windu demands with scrutiny_

 _To which Qui-Gon responds, "Obi-Wan."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE II..._

 _Written by: Me, duh :P_


End file.
